


and you take what you need

by foxgloved



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Prompt Fill, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:25:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6172720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxgloved/pseuds/foxgloved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Camille's eyes smolder, watching Isabelle edge across the room towards her.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	and you take what you need

**Author's Note:**

> for prompt: [Isabelle/Camille, she's met her match in this tiny little shadowhunter girl...]() title is from chvrches' 'recover'.

Camille's eyes smolder, watching Isabelle edge across the room towards her. Her thin fingers curl at her sides, twitching into half-made fists; and Isabelle can see the bruising of her knuckles, the second-long flicker in her eyes even as she leans back, playing the bored lover and playing it good. She forgets, Isabelle thinks, that Isabelle knows her like no other. It's something Isabelle will wear, proudly across her chest.

“Isabelle,” Camille says. It is a command-- a whip-crack of a word, and it sends the slightest shiver down Isabelle's back. She, instead of coming to Camille, instead of crossing the moat in a few short strides, comes to a halt, and smiles. Her hands skirt down her sides, teasing, just daring Camille to lose her cool. “Isabelle,” Camille says again, and it's purred this time. Calmer, as her hands unfold and drum along her pale thighs.

Isabelle feels a low sense of disappointment. “Camille,” she returns, in just as seductive, as _tempting_ a voice. She curves her fingers into the smooth lines of her hips, into the pinching of her sides and the sleek dress she's wearing; at Camille's request, of course. “What do you want?”

“What do _I_ want?” Camille repeats. She blinks, twice, and then smiles, wicked and beautiful, and Isabelle has never been more giddy on this. “Oh, Isabelle. The fun's just started.”

And she curves her fingers, lifts them up to Isabelle. Her nails shine beneath the lights, and her eyes flash, and--

Isabelle goes to her.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr!](http://npdsolo.tumblr.com/)


End file.
